High School Obsessions
by WeaselGirl28
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been going out for half a year and Kagome decides to break it off since InuYahsa doesn’t treat her with respect…Sesshoumaru and Kagome find themselves comforted in each others presence, when they get lost and separated from th


High School Obsession Author: Ume-sama. (As a writer I will never just stop my Fan-Fiction and never finish it so...you are not going to be disappointed like I am with all the other writers that haven't updated in over months...yah you know who I'm talking to *Glares*)  
  
Rating: PG13 (For Language, and Violence)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha...but I did name my dog Sesshoumaru and my cat Kirara...So technically I do own them so *sticks out tongue* Sucks to be you.  
  
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been going out for half a year and Kagome decides to break it off since InuYahsa doesn't treat her with respect...Sesshoumaru and Kagome find themselves comforted in each others presence, when they lose their biology class in the middle of no where. Stuck in the forest with no way to communicate to the world, Sesshoumaru and Kagome hike their way back. Can Kagome take a full week with only Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru/Kagome Pairings  
  
Chapter One: Love Quarrels  
Kagome woke up to three different noises...all three of her alarm clocks. She got out of bed and one by one shut them off on her way to the bathroom. She tried to remind herself that she needed three since two replaced her mother since she wasn't here to wake her up. Her mother and grandfather were in Kyoto and her brothers were at a relative's house, meaning a week of freedom. She groaned as she tried to focus her eyes on he doorknob so she could actually grab it.  
"Only five hours of sleep." She grumbled to herself as she closed the door and took two towels out of the cabinet above the toilet. She turned on the shower and waited for it to get extra hot...As she stepped in it she sucked in all the air she could get in as the freezing water hit her already cold skin.  
"Co-Col-COLD!!!" She yelled as she turned the knob the right direction for heated water. As the scalding hot water reached her skin she almost yelped. She finally got the water to a warm temperature and took a long pleasant shower, now fully awake.  
  
When Kagome was done drying her hair and getting dressed, she went down stairs and made herself breakfast. Even if she was probably the best cook in the house she could never match up to her mother...she missed her mothers cooking. She ate in silence, usually her brothers Souta and Shippou would be fighting about who gets the last hash brown, her grandfather would be telling us about demons, and mother would be telling everyone accept her 'don't talk with your mouth full.'  
Kagome cleaned up her dishes, grabbed her bag and walked out. Locking the door on the way. She sped up her pace as she went down the shrine stairs. Silently she walked passed a few houses, she sighed as she stopped at the second house from hers.  
"Three...Two...One..." She said as she heard the door swing open and a boy tumble out. His long messy white hair was all over the place as he got up and clumsily jogged over towards her. She watched as an older boy walked out and shut the door, calmly walking down the steps towards the two.  
"Good morning Kagome..." He said emotionlessly while walking passed the two. Kagome smiled as the boy next to her just gave him a death glare.  
"Morning Sesshoumaru..." Kagome said in a cheerful voice, she watched as he kept on walking as if he never heard her but she knew he did. The boy next to her made a noise that sounded like 'feh'. She glared at him, he was always acting like this.  
"Is it a crime to say hello once I a while InuYasha? Or are you just jealous because I am the only one he ever talks too?" She said as InuYasha just 'feh'd' it off and started walking leaving a Royally pissed Kagome.  
"The Great InuYasha has no comment...that's a shock. I'm sick of you treating me like dirt, like I'm not worth talking to...Why don't you crawl up some ones ass and just Die!" Kagome said as she walked away leaving InuYasha to slowly walk towards School. It was the same every day, he had no worries about her being mad at him. At Lunch she would come back and say sorry, like she always did...even if it was his fault. He only had to ignore her until she came back.  
  
Kagome got to school fifteen minutes early as usual, she went in the commons room and found her two best friends Sango and Miroku, waiting for her. She was still pissed off at InuYasha but calmed down a little after finally making a decision.  
"Kag! What's with the face? Did you and InuYasha get into a fight again? Man you are like two wolves fighting over a peace of meat!" Sango said as Kagome sat down next to her.  
"Yah, we got into a fight...and I'm going to make sure it is the last one we have with our relationship...I'm braking up with him. Our lives our like a schedule, Before school we get into a fight, We don't talk to each other until I go apologize at lunch, and in between that time he goes to Kikyo and she turns him down. After school he treats me like dirt and we get into another fight, than I call him and say I'm sorry." Both Miroku and Sango looked at her shocked, Kagome and InuYasha had been going out for at least half a year now and for months they had told her to dump him but she never listened, always telling them it was just some small stupid fight that every couple got into.  
"WOW!! Kagome, you're going to be free. And with two pretty ladies around with no jealous boyfriends, I can hardy be blamed for sneaking a feel every once in a whi-" Miroku was cup off with a loud echoing 'SMACK' Kagome shook her hand in the air since the impact of her hand hitting Miroku's cheek really hurt.  
"Owww!! Why did you do that? I did nothing to you, you evil person you...your so mean to me..." Miroku said as a huge red handprint started to form on his check. He was so close to groping that squishy yet firm ass.  
"Serves you right you hormone driven' boy...Touch me again and I will personally see to removing something I think you will truely miss!" Kagome said as she watched Miroku get up and sit on the other side of the table across from her, giving her fearful glances every once in a while.  
"So...when are you going to finally break it off?" Sango asked curiously, InuYasha was her friend and all but he did not deserve Kagome. She was a very special girl who he treated like dirt. Kagome reminded her of an unpolished jewel, dull to the naked eye but with a little time and skills will become a perfect gem...a gem that InuYasha didn't know how to take care of.  
"At lunch...could you tell him to meet me by the tree were we always wait for each other after school? I got to go to my locker and since we only have seven minutes left I won't have the time to see him." Kagome watched as they both nodded. She picked up her bag and walked off towards her locker. She pushed and shoved her way through the halls till she got to locker '2354' She put in her locker combination and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a large fist came to the right of her and slammed into the locker, making it swing open almost hitting her in the head but the person stopped it inches away from her. She looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru staring at her with his emotionless mask on as usual. Without saying a word he stepped to her right and opened the locker next to hers, took his books and left before she could say anything. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him walk away.  
'Well, I shouldn't expect him to smile at me, even if we are friend, if were even that at all...Me and my stupidity, I should have known that I had to beat my locker to open ever since InuYasha put a dent in it when he was pretending to box, making him look like a complete idiot.' She thought to herself as she grabbed her books, slammed her locker shut and quickly walked towards her homeroom. She stepped into the room just as the bell rang, she took her usual seat in the back of the room next to the window and started taking notes that were written on the board.  
'Damn Algebra...who actually uses it in life anyway... I mean come on. The legs of a Triangle...how the hell do Triangles have legs, its just three connected lines.' She thought to herself as she took down every single thing on the board. She didn't even understand it. 'Its Fucking Triangles for god sake!!' she screamed in her head after taking notes for five minutes. As always she was the first one done in class since she was a fast writer. She set her pencil down and looked out the window at the school grounds. It was so dull these days, the last week of fall, she couldn't wait till it snowed. The beautiful white fluffy snow that reminded her of Sesshoumaru's gorgeous face surrounded by his white Silvery hair... Kagome shut her eyes but shot them open when she realized what she just said.  
'No, No! Not gorgeous! BAD Thought!!' She said shaking her head from her thoughts. She tried to get the image of Sesshoumaru out of her head but it wouldn't leave. She muffled out a 'Get out of my head' before she was shoved back into reality by a familiar voice.  
"Higurishi, Are you alright?" She looked up and found the teacher looking at her strangely followed by the whole class. Kagome turned red and squeaked out a 'yes' before shoving her head in the math book pretending to do work. Once the class stopped looking at her she set her book down and let her head fall against the desk making a loud 'Thud'  
'Just great...first of all I have to break up with InuYasha in two hours. Second I was thinking of Sesshoumaru, and Third my whole math class thinks I'm insane...I really do have bad luck in math class.' She said to herself as she sighed. With the help of her friends it was going to be rough day, once word gets out men will be flocking like seagulls at a Mc. Donald's. And She knew Once Kouga finds out he will never let her out of his sight till she 'becomes his women' as he puts it. Man she's going to need a body guard...and she knew she would never find one willing to go against the whole male population of the school. She groaned once again dreaded when she had to break up with InuYasha. 'Will he make her feel remorseful or furious. Will it be painful or soothing?'  
  
Today was going to be very interesting indeed...  
  
Chapter Two: Relationships Shattered  
  
InuYasha silently laid himself on the bench below the enormous Sakura tree in front of Tokyo High...Kagome had always met him in front of this tree. He knew why she wanted to see him, she was going to say sorry. It was so easy for him in this relationship, all he had to do is let her do all the work. He heard footsteps walking towards him and opened his eyes to see a very serious Kagome looking down at her. He got up and looked at her almost wanting to smirk. She was like a dog, always coming back to him.  
"InuYasha...I need to tell you something...It's not wor-" Kagome was cut short when InuYasha started laughing. At that moment she wanted to kill him, to make him shut up forever.  
"Don't bother saying sorry, I've been waiting for you to say it all day. You're so predictable, you always come and say sorry. Your like a dog that always comes back for food!" He said as he kept on laughing but if he turned to see Kagome, I would have made him have a heart attack. Suddenly InuYasha was cut off by a big *-thwack-* noise and InuYasha was on the ground holding his nose as blood spilled out. Kagome just stood their fuming as all the students outside started walking closer. It wasn't everyday that a girl would actually hit the champion of Judo, especially when it was a girl three times smaller than him.  
"What was that for bitch?!" He yelled as he tried to get up but was pushed back down by Kagome's foot on his chest. If Glares could kill InuYasha would have been dead minutes ago.  
"This BITCH is fucking breaking up with you!! You think I will take your shit any longer. You Selfish, self-centered bastard! You have the guts to even say that to my face without thinking I would not get angry! I'm starting to hate your uptight, stuck up ass! Really, I didn't know you felt that way, like I'm your fucking lap dog that you only pay attention to when you are lonely! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!! " And with that she left him there, as she angrily made her way into the building, followed by Sango and Miroku who were spying on them from the bushes. InuYasha just starred at Kagome in shock. 'She was going to break up with me...not apologize' He thought to himself as he got up and walked a way, swaying a little from the dizziness...He will get her back, no matter what.  
  
Sesshoumaru had watched the whole thing from afar, it was quiet amusing as InuYasha finally got the humiliation he deserved. He had been hurting Kagome for half a year now and she finally got in a punch. He was actually surprised when Kagome did that. Kagome who was probably the nicest yet deadliest girl in the school just made an ass out of his bother. The Kagome who was probably the bravest person in the school since she and only she had ever challenged his authority. InuYaha was seriously stupid, no guy would say that to a girl, especially Kagome...somehow it intrigued him. Kagome the fragile girl on the outside but vicious warrior in the inside. 


End file.
